LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 August 2012
12:18 Hello 12:18 Lost 12:18 You there? 12:18 Hello? 12:21 Hi 12:22 Lots are lost. Lost is lost a lot. 12:22 Hi 12:22 And bye 12:22 Hi Machine 12:22 Nice seeing your avatar 12:22 Never spoke to you 12:23 even though you were talking right before I came on. 12:23 12:23 Anyway... 12:23 Bye! 12:23 01:36 Hello 01:36 Hi... 02:23 Is Hollis here 02:23 ? 02:23 I think so. 02:24 02:24 Is project BUILD still going or has it met it's destiny of doom? 02:24 It's still going. 02:25 O_O 02:25 I thought it died? 02:25 Why'd you think that? 02:25 People told me. 02:25 They don't know anything. 02:25 So how have you been doing? 02:25 Horrible. 02:26 I can kind of tell.... 02:26 Here's some music that should make you feel better. : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3m40u8eFZBg&feature=BFa&list=PL336C4A8460BE6353 02:26 It's cool. :op 02:26 02:27 There's been a lot of debate on the "This is pathetic" topic. That's kind of where I got some of my info. 02:28 Obviously the people on that topic had no idea what they were doing. Typical. 02:29 Are you there? 02:30 Yes 02:30 Ok, just checking. 02:30 Did you listen to the music? 02:30 02:30 No. 02:30 Ok, thats fine. 02:31 Why are you on the chat if you're going to be so, er, negative? 02:31 It kind of affects all of us because then we start to feel sad. 02:31 People say I'm pessimistic. 02:31 But I don't notice it. 02:32 So you're on here just so you might find a little bit of hope in nice people? 02:32 I'm here because if I only logged on when I'm in a good mood, I'd never be here. 02:32 Kind of reminds me of some people..... 02:33 Have you been building LEGO recently? I think if you did that, it would only make things worse. 02:33 Just because it' 02:33 s a solitary thing. 02:35 ? 02:36 It wouldn't make a difference, I have no social life anyway. 02:36 02:36 That means.....You have no friends? 02:36 I used to. 02:36 They left you? O_O 02:36 No, they're still there. 02:36 But I'm not. 02:37 So you left them? 02:37 No. 02:37 I was dragged away, I didn't just leave. 02:37 Ohhh.....Now I get the picture. 02:37 No, you don't. 02:37 Well, I might. 02:37 It isn't as simple as moving away. 02:38 I know. 02:38 You were FORCED, right? 02:38 No. 02:38 Dang it. 02:38 You chose? 02:38 But I wish I put up enough of a fight to say I was forced. 02:38 Chose? I wish I could say that too. 02:38 Oh...... 02:39 But I have no control over anything, so I'm not in the kind of position to choose. 02:39 So does that mean you can't access physical LEGO anytime in the future? 02:39 I can't access anything. 02:39 Except for the internet. 02:39 02:39 All I have is a backpack full of clothes, a toothbrush, and my mom's laptop. 02:40 OH. 02:40 That's.....painful....... 02:41 You must have SOMETHING providing your internet service..... 02:41 So that means you aren't living under a bridge, right? 02:41 My grandparents' neighbor's router. 02:41 Oh..... 02:42 So I guess chat is the only thing you have to do? 02:42 No. 02:42 I mean socialy. 02:42 Sorry for spellign. 02:42 Yes, then. 02:42 02:43 So I'm guessing you don't have any money, right? 02:43 Nor do my parents. 02:44 I thought so.... 02:44 But I thought you.....You know what.... 02:44 You used "parentS" 02:45 Okay, I take that back. I disown one and am close to resenting the other. 02:46 Ah. Now things make more sense. 02:46 So you mean there's NOTHING you can do about this problem? 02:46 Correct. 02:47 By law, right? 02:47 I suppose it's overdoing it to say I can't control my fate at ALL. 02:47 I mean, I could run away... no one would notice my absence for at least a day or two. 02:48 It just kind of bugs me, there has to be SOMETHING. 02:48 Nothing. 02:48 If there was something I could do, I would do it. 02:48 Sorry if I'm bugging you, but I'm a natural born problem solver. 02:49 You can't solve this problem. 02:49 If I see a problem, It just bugs me..... 02:49 While it "just bugs you", it's killing me. 02:49 Sorry.......... 02:49 I just wish something could happen. 02:50 You have a lot of talent, I don't want to see it go to waist. 02:50 Don't worry. 02:50 You made it into the LU HoF. 02:51 I would've done that but I didn't really build much because I was in a competion with my brother to get to level 45. 02:51 02:51 I'm working on a series of fiction novels, as well as learning how to make CG films... so that by the time I turn 18 I can move far away from this place. 02:51 How do you do that if you only have a backpack of stuff and thats it? 02:52 I have a laptop. 02:52 What's going on? 02:52 That's all you need to make money nowadays. 02:53 You learn from that? You at least have to have REAL experience with something before you become a pro. 02:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kcY25U4ZKA 02:53 Awesome man! 02:54 Water is hard to do! 02:54 Well, college experience is a must. 02:54 Hey, PatchM143. 02:54 You don't need to go to college to learn how to write fiction, nor do you need to go to college to learn Blender and upload to YouTube. 02:54 Hello 02:55 Yes, I know. You did need to go to college to have any change of an employer hiring you. 02:55 I still can't figure out how to upload things to YouTube. 02:55 That's definitely true. 02:55 Hey Patch. 02:55 I am not one with the PC. 02:55 *do *chance 02:56 My life could end in a complete catastrophe where I'm taking it, but if I succeed, it will be GREAT. 02:57 My years of life are all coming down to one day that decides my fate. 02:58 It's kind of scary. 02:58 What is this "day" you speak of? 02:59 I'm pretty much aiming at a job that's REALLY hard to get but it's possible. 03:01 It's pretty much a yes or no kind of thing. 03:01 hello (wave) 03:01 o/ 03:02 If the answer is no, then my life is at giant risk. If it's yes, more than likely I will have amazing succese. 03:02 *-e* 03:02 Mythrun PM 03:02 Is ANYBODY here? 03:02 me 03:02 Beside you. 03:03 lol 03:04 Err.... 03:04 What type of job is it? 03:04 Why do you need to know? 03:05 Because I don't see how not getting a job, would ruins someone's entire life. 03:06 This job takes so much effort to get I can't really spend anything else on another job. 03:06 Umm. Okay. 03:06 Basicly I have to spend my life on it. 03:07 What category of job is it? 03:07 Do you need to know? 03:08 If I tell you, then you won't understand WHY. 03:09 Let me sum it up, If I don't spend my entire life studying this, than I won't have a very good change at getting a job. 03:10 If you spend your entire life on studying it, there will be no job for you to get ;) 03:11 Exept for that one job. 03:11 Does it have anything to do with your faith? 03:11 and or religion? 03:11 Everything pretty much has to do with that. 03:12 Okay, then. I have an idea of what kind of job it is. 03:12 Lay it on me. I'll tell you if you're right. 03:12 Make it quick. 03:13 I can't do that, I don't know what your religion is. 03:13 My religion wouldn't change it a bit. 03:13 My religion has to do with everything in my entire life, so it could be anythign. 03:15 Oh, misinterpreted. I thought you said your job revolved around your religion. 03:15 No, no no no. 03:15 It does NOT revolve around it whatsoever. Nothing close. 2012 08 01